


I'll Never Forget These Fireworks

by unfoldingbliss



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfoldingbliss/pseuds/unfoldingbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance blooms wherever it can, especially when fireworks are involved [a collection of Serena/Shauna one-shots]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Halloween Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shauna invites Serena to a haunted house, her intentions not-so-innocent as they appear.

Based off this super cute post: ([x](http://sayakacutie.tumblr.com/post/65505364218/yoo-so-i-know-that-the-fireworks-scene-has-been-a))

Enjoy~

080808080808080808080808080808080

Shauna loved the idea of a haunted house.

She loved the thought of being thrilled and terrified all at once, moving further down a hall while clutching onto every object in range for support. She loved the thought of whipping her head around and seeing something that hadn’t been there before, shaking her skin and shivering her bones. The possibilities were limitless, and Shauna would do anything to experience something so nerve-wrenching. 

Kalos, however, seemed to lack the intuitive nature other regions possessed, at least when it concerned the spirits. The myths and legends of the past, of the king and his weapon of destruction were often favored over stories about chilling ghosts walled up in hotel rooms. Over in distant regions like Kanto or Sinnoh, ghosts wandered the halls of tall, creaky towers, or old mansions found in the deep recesses of an enchanting forest. And in Unova, a region not too far from Kalos, there were rumors of a girl vanishing from a bridge, a hapless victim of fatal nightmares. Even the Johto region was ripe with winding bell towers, while Hoenn had an entire mountain dedicated to the spirits of departed pokemon. There were bound to be restless ghosts thrashing about in the nooks of such sacred domains.

Still, it didn’t deter Shauna - after all, her journey over Kalos was about experiencing anything and everything, looking for any new opportunity to explore. And it definitely included searching out a haunted house to fulfill her childhood desires.

Though if she were _really_ honest with herself, her childlike wants had little to do with inviting Serena along.

"Sure, that sounds fun!" Serena exclaimed, looking over her trio of friends, "I’ve never been to a haunted house before."

"Me either - that’s why I want to go!" Shauna replied, her heart beginning to swell. She and Serena would be experiencing something else for the first time, together! Her blood warmed at just the idea: the thought that they could be terrified, holding onto one another for dear life, Shauna’s arms wrapped tightly around Serena’s waist -

"Sorry, but I’ll pass," Calem said, interrupting Shauna’s daydream, "I want to get to the next city as soon as possible and train. The Laverre Gym Leader is supposed to be exceptional."

Serena rolled her eyes, and patted Calem on the back in faux sympathy, “Whatever you say, Calem. You go on being a stick in the mud and we, _your friends_ , we’ll have all the fun without you.”

Calem jerked away from her, Serena’s attempt at causal teasing unwanted, “Yeah, you do that.”

"Oh come on, Calem, she didn’t - " Trevor tried to play the peacemaker, but his words were unheard as Calem kicked on his skates and rolled up the hill at an impressive speed. A few moments later, and he was out of their sight.

"Man, what’s up with him?" Tierno asked, scratching the back of his head, "He’s been acting like that since the power went back on…"

"Don’t worry about it, Tierno," Serena tried to reassure him, "He’s probably still pissed that I beat him. _Again_. Give him a few more days, and I’m sure he’ll back to his usual, boring self.”

Despite the fact that Shauna neither liked nor understood the vague animosity that lingered every time Calem and Serena battled one another (battling your friends was supposed to be fun, right?), she giggled regardless, catching Serena’s attention once more, “He’s not _that_ boring, Serena. He’s just a little stressed.”

Serena smirked, “Oh in that case, I bet he was going off to - “

"Nope, nope, I don’t want to hear it!" Trevor covered his ears and started walking towards the hill, his cheeks blossoming red, "I’d rather face a horde of arbok than have that vile image stuck in my head."

Tierno shrugged while Serena and Shauna burst into laughter, hunching over close, “All right, all right. C’mon ya two, he’s going to get lost if we don’t follow.”

Their laughter soon died and they nodded, following the path Trevor had stalked off on.

The trip towards the haunted house was creepy, yes, but Shauna found she really didn’t mind the swamp water splashing against her legs or the stray, twisted branches scraping against her bare arms. Her friends were by her side, either cracking jokes about something Professor Sycamore had said the other day or teasing one another on their fashion sense. And the closest of all was Serena, their hands bumping into each other every so often. It was a bit unnerving; they hadn’t been this close to one another since the fireworks at the mansion…

Shauna’s stomach squirmed as she recalled that night: standing on the balcony, utterly enamored by the sparks flying off and exploding into the clear sky. And she remembered turning, about to ask Serena something that wasn’t particularly important, when…

It was like watching a movie for the first time, or rereading her favorite book. Serena transformed right before Shauna’s eyes. Before, she’d been a new friend, someone she was happy to spend even the littlest of time with. But as the fireworks popped, warmth spread across Shauna’s face, and her heart fluttered when Serena smiled at the fireworks, the lights highlighting the soft curve of her lips and the bright excitement in her eyes.

Since then, Shauna had wanted to be near Serena as much as possible. Talking, walking, sitting, standing…it didn’t matter what they were doing, so long as Serena was laughing and smiling beside her. As their journey continued, however, Shauna’s thoughts soon roamed towards more… _intimate_ gestures, like holding hands or hugging goodbye. There were even instances where Shauna found herself wondering what it would be like to kiss Serena, to watch her melt underneath her touch, gasping for air as they continued.

Shauna wasn’t one to deny or fool herself; she wanted Serena as more than a friend.

"Hey, you in there, Shauna?" Serena asked, interrupting Shauna’s thoughts, "What’cha thinking about?"

When she didn’t answer straight away, Serena leaned in close, and Shauna caught the scent of a flowery perfume wafting around the crook of her collarbone. Heat shot across her cheeks, and she sputtered out, “Nothing, Serena! Just kind of - kind of nervous! This is going to be my first haunted house, you know.”

Her friend blinked once before she pulled away and gave Shauna a warm, teasing smile, “You have nothing to be nervous about. We’ll be with you, right guys?”

"Of course!" Tierno replied, twirling around to meet Shauna’s gaze, "If you get scared, you can just hold onto one of our hands or something. And that goes for you too, Trevor."

"I’m not scared," Trevor denied even as his face paled when the house came in sight, "There’s nothing to be afraid of if we’re with each other."

Serena chuckled, “You’re right about that, Trevor.”

She turned back to Shauna and winked, “So, whaddaya say, Miss Shauna? You’re not gonna run away like a little scaredy meowth, right?”

"Hey, I said I was nervous, not -" Shauna pouted, but before she could continue, Serena grasped onto one of her hands and pulled her towards the house. The gesture promptly shut Shauna up, and she resisted the urge to squeeze her hand tight.

"Whatever you say," Serena said, her face turned away, "But you’re sticking by me for the rest of the night."

And all of Shauna’s previous hesitations and doubts melted away.

———

"Well…that was pretty lame," Tierno was the first to admit as the four friends walked out of the house, "You would think some old man living all the way out here would have _something_ to creep us out.”

"Yeah…" Trevor trailed, taking one more look at the house, "…even I’m a little disappointed."

"Ah-ha, so you _were_ scared,” Tierno smirked, his feet skipping through the long grass, “I knew it!”

Before Trevor could retort, cheeks already staining red, Shauna interrupted the pair, her voice harsh, “It was more than lame! It was awful! We didn’t see one single ghost or hear any creepy sounds. That guy didn’t even try to make that story scary!”

"I thought you’d be relieved, Shauna," Serena replied, her hand still folded into her friends, "You were a little nervous going in there."

Shauna shrank, afraid she might have given herself away. She had been nervous going in, but not for any reasons Serena could be contemplating. Their hands had been tied together the entire time in the house and….well, Shauna had been hoping for an easy excuse to hold onto her friend some more, “Yeah, that’s true…but I wanted my first haunted house to be scary! I wanted to have some fun with my friends, and that guy ruined it!”

"Ahh, we can still do something fun, Shauna," Tierno said, "Laverre City isn’t far from here, anyway. Professor Sycamore told me there’s a really nice cafe there! We could try it out."

"Yeah, no need to get all mopey on us," Serena insisted, giving Shauna’s hand a gentle squeeze, "Would something to eat cheer you up?"

"Well…" Shauna trailed, the warmth from Serena’s hand traveling across the whole of her arm, "If it’s with you guys…then okay!"

"Great!" Serena beamed, "Alright, Tierno, lead the way."

"Sure thing, Queen Bee!" Tierno exclaimed, "Maybe we should hold hands too, Trevor. So you can keep up."

"I’m probably faster than you, Tierno," Trevor replied, rolling his eyes, "I’d end up _leading_ you.”

"You wanna test that theory?" Tierno threw his friend a wicked grin and sped off, passing through the long grass at an alarming pace, "If I win, you have to pay for all of us!"

"Hey! That’s not - you can’t just give yourself a head start!" Trevor scrambled to catch up, already out of breath.

Serena laughed, and pulled at Shauna to follow, “What a couple of clowns, ruining the mood like that. The next time we find a haunted house, it’ll be just us, okay?”

"Uh…sure?" Shauna’s eyes widened, unsure of how to take Serena’s suggestion. Did she mean… _could_ it mean…

"And I promise you can hold onto me as long as you want," Serena added, her expression hidden by the rim of her hat, "As long as you promise I can do the same."

Shauna didn’t answer, opting to squeeze Serena’s hand instead. Her beautiful friend giggled, and Shauna was red for the rest of the night, fingers still intertwined.

——-

I hope you guys liked it! It was a real pleasure to work with this prompt, especially because I adore working with Shauna’s POV. She reminds me a little of how I interpret Sycamore as a teenager, actually XD Hopefully, I can write some more involving my cute firework girlfriends soon.


	2. Cherry Sweet Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shauna's a little inexperienced, but Serena likes her all the same.

Based on this post ([x](http://augustinesycamore.tumblr.com/post/66322898011/serena-and-shauna-making-out-on-serenas-bed-and)). I wanted to take a break from writing about the loser and the dork, so here’s firework girlfriends yayyyy.

080808080808080808080

"Oh, c’mon Shauna, just another bite!" Serena giggled, sticking a forkful of cherry pie centimeters away from her girlfriend’s face, "We’re almost done with it anyway!"

"Serena!" Shauna tried to groan, but the smile stretching across her face betrayed her, and she threw her hands up in protest, "I’m full, really! Give the rest to your mom’s fletchling or something."

Serena kept the fork near her face for a moment or two more before pulling it away, her brows stitched together in mock rejection, “Fine, more for me. _You’re_ the one missing out.”

Shauna stuck her tongue out in response, and laughed as Serena exaggerated her gestures, pushing the cherry pie into her mouth and moaning out loud. Had her eyes not bulged and lips puckered like a psyduck’s beak, Shauna might have been aroused by the sound alone.

Still, it was cute. As Serena always was.

"Oh, hey," Serena said as she set the plate on her bedside table, looking over Shauna’s face with playful eyes, "You got a little left on your cheek."

Shauna’s nerves prickled at the words, embarrassed. She stared down at the bridge of her nose, hoping she could wipe it away quickly, “Ahhh, where is it, Serena? I can’t feel -“

Warm lips pressed against the corner of hers; Shauna let out a soft gasp as Serena pressed her hands into her thighs, pulling away slightly to swallow the sweet remnants, “Hmm…that’s better.”

Before Shauna could reply, Serena pushed into her again, strong lips covering the whole of Shauna’s. Another gasp, squeakier and a little less surprised, escaped Shauna before her eyes closed, savoring the taste of cherries and vanilla ice cream slipping off Serena’s lips and onto the tip of her tongue. Tentatively, Shauna released her tight grasp on Serena’s bright pink blanket and brought them up to cup Serena’s face. She remembered seeing some guy doing that to some girl in a movie, and it seemed like it was something Serena would like….

Doubt crept into her skin as they pushed back into the mattress, the whole of Serena’s body hovering over Shauna’s. They had only done this twice before, and Serena was the only person Shauna had ever kissed. The way Serena kissed her, body relaxed and face assured, made Shauna wonder how many boys or girls she had kissed before. Where did she stack up? Was she better - was she worse?

And as Serena started to pull back, Serena thought with a jolt that _oh_ , she hadn’t been kissing back. Still a little nervous (but all the more determined), Shauna’s fingers wrapped around the end of Serena’s neck and laced their lips back together, a satisfied moan escaping her girlfriend shortly after.

When they drew back for air, Shauna opened her eyes, focusing on the affectionate smile gracing Serena’s face. Without a word, Serena sighed and pressed her face into the crook of Shauna’s neck, tracing hearts into Shauna’s exposed arms.

"You’re a really good kisser, Shauna," Serena whispered a minute later, her breath tickling her jaw.

Serena resisted the urge to squeal, and instead threw the closest pillow over her face, her smile as wide and silly as it could ever be.

How foolish to forget - when it came to Serena, Shauna was capable of anything.

080808080808080808080

A little short, but I hope you guys liked it! I promise longer make-out scenes in the future X3


	3. Hot Chocolate Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a Christmas card my parents received in the mail. And I had to wonder who (besides me) would love a hot chocolate brimming with marshmallows and a candy cane as a stirrer…

Serena, like most people her age, loved the taste of hot chocolate. Its rich flavor and smooth texture could always stretch her lips into a goofy smile, keeping her in a good mood for the rest of the day. And, throughout her travels, she’d discovered that such a delightful drink could be a great ice breaker in a cafe of unfamiliar faces.

Still, there were those who sullied the divine taste of her favorite treat through mounds of whip cream and marshmallows, as though the creamy ( _perfect_ ) combination of chocolate and milk wasn’t good enough.

One such person happened to be her girlfriend.

"Ooo, should we split a chouquette, Serena?" Shauna asked from the other side of the table, eyes glued to the menu and its various options, "Trevor said it’s this cafe’s specialty! And you know, I don’t think I’ve had it since I was a little girl! What do you think?"

"Sounds good," Serena replied, doing her best to smile and avert her eyes from the absolute abomination sitting beside her girlfriend. They had both ordered the hot chocolate and Serena had been so sure that, even if Shauna could be a little eccentric with her food, the worse she could do was ask for a little extra whip cream.

And while she had never underestimated Shauna before, Serena would make sure to never underestimate her again.

The hot chocolate (if you could call it that) was barely visible underneath a mountain of whip cream and marshmallows, struggling to retain itself atop the plain, ceramic mug. And, to add to the tragedy, a candy cane stuck out of the vile concoction, its peppermint flavor further tampering with the supreme overindulgence.

If Shauna had added the hazelnut syrup like she initially wanted, Serena might have cried.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Shauna asked, frowning. Her free hand snaked over Serena’s wrist, her fingers grazing pale, calloused palms, "You haven’t said much since we ordered our drinks."

Serena’s cheeks warmed, though not enough to give off a noticeable blush. Shauna was so attentive, even when her girlfriend was having an internal fit over something so trivial as a -

She blinked. Yes, it _was_ trivial. So what if Shauna didn’t appreciate the simplicity of a normal hot chocolate? She wouldn’t be Shauna if she didn’t overload her senses every second of every day, looking for another new experience to catalog in her endless bank of memories.

And, honestly? Serena wouldn’t want her any other way.

"Nothing’s wrong," she smiled and used her other hand to squeeze Shauna’s, reveling the touch of her soft skin. It was a wonder how she kept her hands and body so groomed after everything they had been through in Kalos, "I was just being silly over something dumb."

"Are you sure? You can talk to me about anything, really!" Shauna’s gaze intensified, her eyes practically sparkling with determination to make her girlfriend as happy as possible.It was just like the time she had pleaded to join her and Calem in their bout against Team Flare, desperate to help in any way she could. Always selfless and stubborn enough to put Serena and the rest of their friends before herself.

Truly, Serena lucked out.

"It’s really nothing, Shauna - honest!" Serena chuckled as Shauna frowned again, stare skeptical, "Like I said, I was just being dumb. Stop worrying over me and enjoy your hot chocolate, okay?"

"Well…alright. If you say so," Shauna complied and drew back her hand, glancing back to her overstuffed mug, "But you should drink yours, too! Maybe it will cheer you up."

"Oh, it should. Don’t worry," Serena replied.

As she took a sip, relishing the sweet, satisfying taste she had grown to love, Serena watched Shauna grab a spoonful of melted whip cream and marshmallow, gobbling it up with a pleased smile. And she just looked so happy, well…

_Don’t knock til you try it…_ Serena bit her lip, _That’s what mom would say._

"Could I try some of yours?" Serena gave in a moment later, sitting her mug down as Shauna stirred her drink with the sticky candy cane, "Does it taste good?"

"I’d thought you’d never ask!" Shauna jubilantly replied, "You’ll love it, I promise!"

It may not have been simple or perfect, or anything Serena typically liked and enjoyed about a cup of hot chocolate, but it was wholly everything she adored about Shauna, and she couldn’t help but fall in love with this new twist on her favorite delight.

Or Shauna for that matter; all over again.


End file.
